One Hundred Oneshots- HoO addition!
by Niclo121212
Summary: A oneshot collection of HoO and PJatO characters. Some family fics, but mostly cute luffiness between couples! Caleo, Percabeth, Leyna, Jeyna, Jasper, Frazel, Pertemis, Liper, you name it; you got it! Submit a request and I'll see what I can do! T, to be safe, but it probably won't contain anything that requires it.
1. In The Back of a Cop Car

Third Person POV

*CONTAINS HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS*

* * *

_But there was somethin bout the way_  
_The blue lights were shinin_  
_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_  
_I was too busy watching you_  
_Going wild child_  
_To be worried about going to jail_  
_You were thinking that_  
_Running for it_  
_Would make a good story_  
_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_  
_And you were so_  
_Innocent_  
_But you were stealing my heart_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

* * *

Annabeth had become a pacer.

Since getting out of Tartarus and rejoining her crew on the Argo, she never could et a good nights sleep. Demigods didn't usually get good sleep, so it wasn't that unusual; what _was_ unusual was her screams. She had been woken up on more then one occasion, usually during a particularly nasty flashback, and Piper or Hazel would be shaking her. They would say one of two things: "Oh my gods, Annabeth, are you okay? What happened?" Or, the more recent: "Do you want us to pick up some sleeping pills? Because honestly, we all need the sleep."

She seemed to be getting the second one an awful lot lately.

It wasn't like she _tried _to get nightmares. She didn't understand why nobody... well, understood. She and Percy didn't talk about it much, and despite everyone pressuring them to 'talk because it helps', they had an unspoken understanding that if one didn't want to relive the dark terror that was the pit, the other would keep their mouth shut.

So, while she stared at her cabin ceiling like every other night, an epiphany struck her randomly and suddenly. She would go see the only other person on that godforsaken ship that actually understood, at least a little bit, what she was going through. Besides, a hug would do her some good. Maybe she would even convince him to let her stay the night.

Less than five minutes later, she was knocking on his door.

"Percy? Uh... can I come in please? It's important." She stood there for a moment, waiting for a reply. Nothing. She knew she couldn't knock louder, or she would risk somebody seeing her there at Seaweed Brains door. She couldn't risk that happening again. It had been awkward enough to explain the first time, let alone a second.

"Hey, Percy. Seriously, are you-" She practically screamed as a hand opened the door and dragged her inside.

She closed the door behind her. Percy was already sitting down at his desk again.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down beside him. He certainly didn't _seem _okay- his hands were balled into fists and Riptide was uncapped on his bedside table. Biggest sign of all: his cabin was clean. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Sure," he laughed bitterly. "Why wouldn't I be? Only been thrown into the darkest place in the universe, dragged back to the surface, and then thrown into the war." He put out a hand, and she took it. He looked at her, and for the first time she could tell that he and Nico were related. He had the same haunted look in his sea green eyes. "Why does it always have to be us, Wise Girl? First the Titan War, now this- don't we deserve a break too? Where's our happy ending? Where's the peace that we deserve? The last great prophecy- _mine_- took over a lifetime to come true. Now the next one is already coming full circle, less than a year later? I'm sick of this Annabeth. I want it to end."

"Me too, Perce." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "But at least we have each other, right? We're all together; all of us seven heroes. We'll be alright Percy. I-"

He cut her off again. "Do not say the word promise to me until this war is over. If it's an oath that leads to one of our deaths, I don't want one to lead to yours." He stood up and pulled her over to his bed, where they leaned against the headboard and talked about pointless things that had nothing to do with their quest.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep," Annabeth admitted. She hated being weak, but that was one of the many things she loved about Percy: no matter how big her weakness was, he made her feel strong and accepted.

"Me too," He admitted. He snuggled his face into her shoulder and hugged her from behind. "Love you Wise Girl. Want some music?"

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." She smiled as her reached for his iPod, fingers hovering. Waiting for her answer.

Another reason to add to her list.

She nodded, a smile on her face. She nabbed an ear bud and laughed as it ripped the one Percy was holding out of his hand. After getting the buds untangled, he started scrolling.

"What are you in the mood for, my lady?" He bumped his shoulder to hers without looking up.

She bumped him back. "Something country- silly and romantic, maybe. Or just pretty."

"How about a new age classic: Cop Car."

"You read my mind, sir."

The beginning rang out, and Annabeth couldn't help it; she sang along.

"We drove right past, that no trespassing sign. We sat on the tailgate, and watch the planes take off. We thought we had all night, no need to rush and that's when those cops came pulling up." She opened her mouth to sing the next line as she snuck a glance his way, but ended up laughing instead. "What?" She smiled.

Percy reattached his jaw and shook his head, black hair flopping. "You can sing. Unbelievable."

"So can you."

"Nope," Percy smirked. "I just play guitar. I don't sing around people."

"The sing _with_ me," Annabeth sighed. It was nearing the second verse. She started singing.

"Man they weren't playing," Percy shook his head. She sang the next line more forcefully. "They sure threw those cuffs on quick."

Percy sighed as he gave in. "You tried to sweet talk 'em. They didn't fall for it, but I did."

She took both his hands and looked straight into his eyes, and he burst out laughing as she sang sweetly. "You were on the left, I was on the right.  
I knew you didn't smoke, when you asked him for a light-"

Percy cut her off. "And I laughed. He got mad and slammed the door."

And then their voices rang out together. "Your daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight, I wouldn't change one thing. Baby, yeah I know it sounds crazy. But there was something bout the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in your eyes. I was too busy watching you, going wild child to be, worried about going to jail. You were thinking that running for it, would make a good story. I was thinking you were crazy as hell. And you were so, innocent. But you were stealing my heart. I fell in love in the back of a cop car."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. Percy broke it off, laughing.

"What?" She said, laughing too.

"Told you I couldn't sing."

"Liar."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they fell asleep after a few hours, no nightmares in their futures.

Jason came looking the next morning and found them together, Cop Car still on replay on the iPod dangling off the bed.


	2. Girls and Flowers and Picnic Baskets

CALEO: CONTAINS HoH SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK!

SET AFTER THE WAR WITH THE EARTH MOTHER! .

_**Leo**_

_I _wasn't the type to be nervous for a date. And especially not one with a beautiful girl. I mean, beautiful girls _are_ my specialty, and-

Oh, who do I think I'm kidding? I was nervous as _hell_ for my first real date with Calypso. And I couldn't even count it as an actual date, believe it or not. And that kind of pissed me off.

I mean, seriously: she kisses me, shoves me off of her island in tears after practically telling me that she loves me, and yet she expects that she can just appear on the Argo in the middle of a war and be all like, 'Hey, what's up' without an explanation of everything that happened? Sorry to ramble, but even now it bugs me that she could be like that. Cold and beautiful, kind of like snow.

Snow has another quality. It sparkles. It shines, it glitters. It dazzles. Any synonym for shiny, that's what snow is. And Calypso definitely shined anytime I took her out into bunker nine. She was like a kid in a candy store; and she actually knew what she was talking about when it came to tools, which was cool. So, cold, beautiful, and handy with a screwdriver? My kind of woman.

People said stupid things to me all the time about how you should bring girls flowers- 'they love that', she said. 'They'll love you', she said. Thanks for the helpful advice, Beauty Queen... not. She should try it sometime. It doesn't work out well.

When Reyna and I were dating- long story- I brought her some flowers. Nothing fancy, just a small bouquet. And... she hit me. said they were beautiful and that she was allergic to daisies. She ended up sneezing through the whole date, and we broke up less than three weeks later. Not the ending I was looking for.

So, needless to say, I decided not to bring the lady flowers.

She had come back to camp halfblood with me and the crew of the Argo II. I asked her if she wanted to have a picnic in Bunker Nine with me, and she said yes. I told her to make the picnic, and she smiled and smacked my arm. "Oh, Leo," she had sighed. "such a waste of talent." We just stared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing.

I really loved that girl.

I was sitting cross-legged on a plaid blanket, (I know; cliché,) waiting for her to arrive. She walked out of the trees into the patch of warm sunlight, and my world imploded.

Her long golden brown hair- I couldn't decide if it was blond or brown- cascaded down her back in gentle waves. She wore a deep green shirt with a sweetheart neckline and skinny jeans that were a little too tight. Not like I noticed or anything.

She laughed, eyes shimmering. (See? Shiny! Told you so.) "Hello, Leo."

"Hey, Calypso. How's it hanging?" I gave her a lopsided grin, to which she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you even expect me to respond to that, Valdez?" She shook her head and sat down, setting down the picnic basket.

"How are you? How's everything at camp?" I asked, digging in to aforementioned picnic basket. _Mmm. Calypso made brownies._

"Good," she responded. "Jason and Piper are worried. You have been spending quite a bit of time out here as of late. I am worried as well." She brushed her fingers on my arm, which sent a good kind of shiver up my spine.

I forced a laugh. "Ha! Me? Honey, you're talking to _hot stuff _Leo Valdez! I've got everything under control, honest." My voice faded as I looked into her hazel eyes, which gleamed with innocent concern. She was honestly worried about me. It was touching, in a way. And my heart raced as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Look, Leo," she started.

_Here we go,_ I thought, grimacing. _Intervention time._

"I know that the war was hard on you. You lost a few dear friends and siblings. I understand you need to find a way to deal with that. But this-" she gestured to the bunker, to my scrapped creations that littered the forest floor. "This isn't healthy, Leo. You can't work yourself to death. I do not want you to-"

"I love you," I blurted. My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't _meant_ to say that. I had just been thinking it and, well, it kind of... slipped out.

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "No, don't say anything. I'm stupid," I rushed out. "That was stupid. I mean, you just escaped your island and here I am, busting in on your freedom. I'm an idiot. I just can't shut up, can I? I should stop talking, shouldn't I. I'm so-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

Se smirked at me, still holding my hand. "Love you to," she whispered into my ear.

See, Piper? Great girls don't even _notice_ if you don't bring flowers.


	3. Amen to that, Hazel Levesque

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you're enjoying my new series of one-shots. I'm pretty proud of them so far! If you guys see grammar or spelling errors anywhere do not hesitate to tell me! ;D I take it as my personal duty to correct all of them. This one's a little short, I hope you don't mind!**

**Percy: Uh, you sure about that?**

**Niclo: Shut up Percy. Do you want to be put in the box again?**

**Percy: *whimper***

**So... requests? Flames? Anything? I'll honestly take whatever you awesome people out there will give to me.**

**So... peace! Enjoy the story!**

_***Disclaimer: Guys, I totally did it! Oh, wait... PJatO and HoH is not mine... I'll just go hide in the corner now.**_

* * *

3rd person POV

SET IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE HOUSE OF HADES.

* * *

Hazel was sitting on the edge of the ship, arms looped around the railing. She felt the sea spray on her bare feet, even though she was high above the water. Most people would have been afraid to fall, but not Hazel; she had seen to much to be afraid of something simple as this. Not much scared her anymore.

"Hey," Frank said as he sat down next to her. She almost screamed and nearly slipped over the edge.

"Frank!" She half yelled, half sighed.

"Wow," he muttered sullenly, averting his eyes. "Don't be so happy to see me."

Hazel noted the heavy sarcasm and took his hand. He didn't talk, and neither did she. She loved that no matter what the situation, their silences spoke just as loudly as their words did. In some cases, it spoke even louder.

Hazel studied him in the evening light. He had changed so much since that day in Venice with those horrible monsters. He was no longer her cuddly teddy bear. He had grown out of it; now he was really a teenager. The age gap looked so much bigger now, especially when you saw them side by side. Honestly, things could even get a little bit awkward. She and Leo and Frank had been walking through a little town once, looking for take out for the crew, and an old lady had commented how nice it was for Hazels _older brother_ to chaperone her date with _Leo_. She had been mortified, as were Leo and Frank.

But still, Hazel loved him. Even if he was older than her physically, she was technically older than him. Just like Nico was technically older than the President of the US. To her, and to Frank, the age difference didn't matter. They had made a secret promise to each other: no matter what people thought, they would be together always.

So, since Frank was obviously deep in thought as well, Hazel people-watched. Percy and Annabeth were cuddling by the rail, So close together they looked like one person. Percy had made a tic-tack-toe board in the water, and she watched as the laughed and argued and shoved each other. It was adorable.

Obviously, she couldn't quite handle it yet, because she averted her eyes. Thinking about them down there, in the depths of Tartarus, only made her want to cry. It wasn't fair. She hated it. Why couldn't they just be happy? After hearing all their adventures, she knew that they definitely deserved it. But, despite all the things that had happened, they seemed so... happy.

It made her heart ache all the more.

"It's almost sad, isn't it?" She looked at Frank, and followed his line of sight back to Percy and Annabeth, who were now both crying and hugging fiercely. Frank sighed. "I wish that they had gotten the happy ending that they deserved."

"Yeah," she agreed. They watch them for a moment, and then Hazel spoke. "What do you think they're going to do about the nightmares?"

Frank frowned, confused. "Uh... what nightmares?"

Hazel rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"Oh!" Frank smacked himself with his free hand. "Those nightmares. Got it."

"It's just..." Hazel sighed again, weary. "Nico told me about them. They're so bad that he's afraid to goo to sleep. He's come into my room in the middle of the night a few times, because he was just so scared." She shivered at the memory of seeing her brother so unguarded. "I'd hate to see that happen to them."

"At least they've got each other," Frank smiled at the sight of them. They quickly went from hugging to making out, and Hazel averted her eyes.

After another few minutes of chatter, she heard Leo come around the corner singing some song. She turned just as he cried out.

"Ugh! Yuck," he cried, cowering behind his hand as he retreated. Percy and Annabeth were laughing. "Get a gods darned room next time! Jesus!" He whirled around still gagging.

"What exactly are they doing?" Frank asked Leo as he flopped on the ground next to Hazel.

"You mean _other_ than each other?" Leo questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Heard that, Valdez!" Percy shouted.

"It's good to have them back," Hazel smiled, speaking the thought they were all thinking.

"Amen to that, Levesque. Amen to that."


	4. I Which Artemis Discovers Pertemis

**A/N: Ok, so I have no idea how to write Pertemis... so this is going to be a bit different from your classic ideas of this 'pertemis'. ****Don't flame me!**

**Okay, important announcements first. If you don't care if you got thanked, scroll down. ;D I won't be offended, I promise. I know how annoying long authors notes can be. :) **

**First: **

**_DreamingFire _****sent me two reviews/requests****_: _**

**_That was so FLUFFY! *dies from fluffiness overload* . I love Percabeth. Can you do Caleo next? _**

**and **

**_OH MY GODS, CALEO FEELS! *fangirls all over the place* I think my head just might explode with all that fluffiness. You are a talented writer. Update soon!_**

**Thanks, DreamingFire! Hope you enjoy and continue to read my stuff! Love you, and OMG YOU READ THE INHERITANCE CYCLE NO FREAKING WAY. I have a signed copy of Eldest~ 3 Child, you is mah soul sista.**

**To ****_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP_****:**

**Who said,**

_**AWWW! SO CUTE! IT'S FLUFFADORABLE! :)**_

**Thanks! I was going for that, but wasn't exactly sure if I got the imagery the way that I wanted... I'm still not, actually. *AHEMi'msoinsecureAHEM* And thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Okay, so PERTEMIS was requested by Percy Daniel Jackson. Hope you don't flame me, because I don't think I did this quite the way you wanted me to. ;D It's a bit one-sided.**

**~Niclo 3**

* * *

Artemis had a nasty habit of scrolling through fanfictions.

She had developed an obsession after she found out about Percabeth; she had even created an account. She thought it was adorable, and let's just say that aith the whole 'stay a virgin forever' thing it was nice to read forums about couples who could actually be happy together.

That is, until the day she found something that majorly disturbed her.

Now, most people didn't know this, but Artemis had a bit of a, well, _crush_ on Percy Jackson. He was cute, funny, and easygoing. It was impossible not to like him.

But she grew out of it. Impossible, right? The way she saw it, she could never have a relationship with him. Plus, he was happy with Annabeth. She wanted what he thought was best for him.

That is, until she found _Pertemis_.

Apparently, she and the Jackson boy were considered a 'thing' on the internet. She read through a few of those fanfictions, and almost died when she saw it. Somebody had written a Pertemis smut. A smut with her and Percy in it!

"Well, that person's an idiot," she mumbled to her computer screen. "I'm going to die a virgin, remember? Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Well, she read it anyways.

Artemis decided to try her hand at writing fanfiction about Pertemis. She did it for two reasons: 1) so she would no longer be saddened by the hopelessness of her situation, and 2) nobody knew about her fanfiction account, so it's not like anybody would know she was writing it! It was the perfect plan. And it made her happy. Happier than she had been in a few years. It was quite enjoyable. She got so many likes, and it made her proud!

Artemis may have had a one-sided love for Percy, she definitely had found true love in the arms of the Pertemis community. Not only did they love her stories, they liked her as a person, not just a goddess. And the completely understood her pain. Many admitted that they knew it wasn't possible, and she formed a friendship with a girl named _PertemisLuver131_, who was undoubtedly the most understanding of them all.

It would be several more years before she found out that _PertemisLuver131_ was actually one very gothic Huntress of Artemis.


	5. Of Catwalks and Awkward Convo's

**A/N: I was inspired. Don't question me. Bit OOC, but I don't care. To good an idea to pass up! Oh, and expect many updates this weekend, because I finally have time to get around to posting and writing more stuff for you awesome people! It's mainly people speaking, but I'm happy with how it turned out. And for some reason, I've always thought that Annabeth would enjoy heavy metal. Or maybe that's just me? Tell me what you think! :D**

**BTW, this is recently after the war with Gaea. And NO, Paul and Sally aren't home. So irresponsible. ;)**

3rd person POV

* * *

The boys were sitting in the front row, discussing very manly things such as video games and how to avoid Coach Hedge when sneaking to a girls room. Frank became very flustered and denied he had ever done this while on the Argo II, but Percy and Jason could tell he was lying.

The girls, however, had much more pressing matters on their hands.

Piper had somehow managed to convince Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso to take a modeling course with her. Tonight was the night they presented their newfound skills in a true test of bravery: the catwalk. Annabeth was mortified.

She was already set, with her curly locks held in an elaborate twist by so much hairspray and gel she could stick to the bottom of an airplane. That was _flying_. Piper had convinced her to wear a light pink, or 'blush' colored dress, as they called it. (Annabeth had argued against this, but clearly did not win.) And heels. Oh dear gods, the _heels_. Her feet felt like they were going to fall off, and she had only been wearing them for twenty minutes.

So, as she was sitting and fighting the urge to check her hair for and bugs that got caught in the goop, she decided to do a little bit of eavesdropping.

"Okay, Hazel, smack 'em," Piper stated calmly.

After a moment Hazel responded, "Oh, Calypso! That dress... I can't..." She sounded incredibly flustered.

"Hazel," Claypso chided. "You'll look beautiful. Now put on the dress."

"I don't know about this," she responded, nervous.

"Oh, take these," Piper said very seriously.

Calypso laughed as Hazel asked, "Uh, what are these?"

"Fake boobs," both of the girls say before laughing hysterically. Annabeth had to cover her grin.

"Ugh! You guys, that's disgusting!"

"Come on, Haze, you need an extra cup size for that neckline."

"I don't want to."

"Piper is correct, Hazel. I agree with her on this."

"But..."

"Do it!" Piper ordered.

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Fine."

"Now there's a good girl," Annabeth laughed at the smile in Calypso's voice.

"Don't pet me!" Hazel screeched in outrage. "I am not a dog!"

* * *

_After the show..._

Percy had his arm wrapped securely around Annabeth's waist in the back of the van. Hazel and Frank were sitting on the floor, and Piper was sitting shotgun while Jason drove. Leo was sitting on the seat next to Annabeth with Calypso on his lap. The radio was blasting Piper's favorite bands, We the Kings and All Time Low, when Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Jason," she ordered. "Put on some metal. I can't take this ridiculous pop music anymore."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Pipes!"

As the radio changed stations and began to play some old Breaking Benjamin song, Percy took a moment to admire his friends, sister, and girlfriend.

First: Hazel. His honest opinion? When she first walked out on that catwalk, he wanted to 1) lock Frank in a suitcase until she changed, 2) hug Hazel and tell her she was the most beautiful little sister in the world (they thought of each other as siblings) and 3) smack Calypso and Piper for making her to darn sexy for her own good. Seriously; the girl could rival a Victoria Secret Model.

Her hair flowed loose, and fluffed around her head. Her shoes were silver and- thank Zeus- flats. Her makeup was simple and understated, and the dress- gods, the dress was beautiful. It was deep purple, like a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and had jeweled straps that laced around her neck. The neckline was a V-neck, and then the x patter of jewels on the bodice turned the sides into sheer paneling. The skirt was long and flowing. He just wanted to hug the death out of her and then make her change back to his adorable-not-at-all-teenager-looking sister.

Next: Piper. She, as a daughter of Aphrodite, knew how to dress herself. Her hair was the usual, except no feathers, Her eye shadow was bright, but complimentary. And her dress was pretty by itself, but beautiful on her. It was teal, and short. the skirt was a little fluffy, and it had a band of black jewels around the middle. The top was a sweetheart neckline with scalloped edges, and it had spaghetti straps. Her black heels actually made her taller than Jason by about an inch, which was cute, according to Annabeth.

Then: Calypso. She looked so similar to the first time he met her and yet so completely different that it gave him vertigo. Her hair was twisted and thrown carelessly over the side, her head circled by a silver band. Her make up was silvers and whites and pale pinks, her heels white as well. But the dress was what gave him vertigo. It was almost exactly the same: a white, Greek style, off-the-shoulder dress with a silver belt that was made of hammered leaves. _So_ similar.

But the real prize was his girlfriend, the one and only Annabeth Chase.

Her hair was swirled up and scattered with jewels, her pink dress with a neckline deep enough to make him blush, and a skirt that barely grazed the knees. Her shoes were nude colored heels, and since she couldn't walk in them- "What if a monster attacked?"- she now carried them in her hand. Her makeup brought out the silver in her stormy grey eyes. He just wanted to kiss the death out of her, but decided he would have to wait until they got home.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked him.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," he responded confidently. "So about that thing you said when we got out of Tartarus..."

"What thing," she laughed.

"The whole 'and maybe when we get back, survive to find out' thing."

"Oh," Annabeth smiled her mysterious smile. "That thing."

"Would it be okay if I redeemed that tonight?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool."

Silence.

"Hands off until we get home, Percy."

"Sorry."


	6. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS!**

**Ok, so I'm putting this up to a vote. I kind of can't decide, so I want you guys to decide which idea should be turned into an actual fanfiction, not just oneshots!**

**1) ****_Nightmares_**

**Percy and Annabeth have only recently returned from Tartarus. Annabeth has horrible nightmares, and although the crew is attempting to find a way around it, Percy is the only one who can help her. So what happens when Percy does something absolutely crazy that may tear the seven apart...? (Switches between POV of the seven)**

**2) ****_The Unknown_**

**The life of the people on the Argo II is fairly normal, until Calypso appears on deck one day in a flash of light. Leo is incredibly happy, until the gods hide her away again. What will Leo do, and what has become of Calypso? (Mostly Leo, but also Calypso's POV)**

**3) ****_A Leap Of Friendship_**

**When Percy and Hazel are abducted by a sea monster that even Poseidon cannot control, they need to figure out how to escape. And quickly, or else the crew of the Argo II will be forced to leave them behind in order to fight Gaea. (Switch POV of the whole cast of the Argo, including Nico and Reyna) **


	7. Bonnie and Clyde: Percabeth Edition

**A/N: Ok, guys. I think I'm going to end up making story #1, ****_Nightmares_****, and possibly #3, ****_A Leap of Friendship_****, at a later date. I have a couple of shoutouts to make:**

**To ****_kikiicecream_****: Don't tell anybody, but that may or may not be part of my secret plan. ;D**

**To ****_FruitQueen_****: I will! Thanx for reading~**

**Now, on to la story~**

* * *

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were almost a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

Annabeth had fallen under the sway of one Percy Jackson.

Percy had a blind spot a mile wide when it came to Miss Annabeth Chase.

So, since they were kind of demigod fugitives who killed every monster that stood in their way, the crew had dubbed them the nickname Bonnie and Clyde. Annabeth didn't like it much, and was determined to get back at the crew for it. Percy, personally, had always thought the Bonnie and Clyde story was kind of sweet.

You know, minus dying in a halo of gunfire.

So one night, while watching a movie with the rest of the gang, Percy and Annabeth decided to pull a little Bonnie and Clyde prank. Get the crew together, hold them at gunpoint (or swordpoint, as it were,) and then rob them. Of course, they would return most of the money.

Piper enforced a no weaponry rule for movie nights. But Annabeth found a way around. She had Percy claim that after Tartarus he would never go anywhere without Riptide. Piper backed off. Annabeth wore a skirt and strapped her dagger to he leg. Worked like a charm.

They had decided to watch Pompeii. Percy and Annabeth took seats nearest to the door and farthest to the back. If anyone escaped, their prank wouldn't work. Even worse, they might send and iris message telling others that they had gone rouge. That would be difficult to explain, even for Annabeth.

About halfway through the movie- the gladiators were fighting- Percy gave Annabeth a small nod. She returned it. They stood as one, each pulling a weapon. Percy could barely keep a straight face at the notion of the massive prank they were about to pull.

Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel just looked at them. "What's wrong, guys?" Hazel asked, frowning.

Annabeth's face was a cold mask as she stared ahead, her usually silver eyes the color of hardened steel.

"What should we do with them," Percy questioned.

"Um... guys?" Piper said with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Please, that's your job. I just plan and collect."

"You always were the brains of the operation, Anna." She leaned over and kisser her boyfriend.

"Guys!" Piper interrupted. "What are-"

"Drachma," Annabeth ordered as she waltzed over to Piper, hand extended.

"Excuse me?" Piper said, both eyebrows now raised. "What-"

Quick as a cheetah, Annabeths dagger was placed under Pipers chin. Percy almost told her to stop, that the prank had gone to far, but Annabeth winked at him. He didn't move. "Drachma, Piper, now."

Everyone stared in horror. But not Percy. He reclined against the door, inspecting his sword. Jason looked like he was about to attack, so Percy spoke up.

"You're unarmed, Jason," Percy reminded him. "Don't try anything, or I might decide to kill you." He couldn't believe how cheesy he just sounded.

"This is a joke, right?" Leo laughed nervously. "Please tell me it's a joke."

Annabeth shot him a look, her dagger still a centimeter away from Pipers throat. "What do _you_ think?"

The silence was answer enough.

Piper dug around in her pocket until she managed to come up with five golden drachma and two denarii form Camp Jupiter. Annabeth snatched it, then moved on to Leo. She repeated the process until she had a stack of demigod cash in her hand. The she returned to Percy.

" Fifty fifty?" Annabeth suggested.

"You keep it, Anna. There's always next time." He smiled at her.

"Aw, Perce..." Annabeth leaned up and kissed him again.

"Ahem!" Frank said loudly.

"Ugh," Annabeth sighed, turning to face their friends. "What _should_ we do with them?"

"Gaea said we could take three," Percy suggested. He almost laughed again, and Annabeth shot him a look that said _Ruin this and I will gut you like a dracaena._

"Piper, Jason, and Hazel." Annabeth decided.

"Frank and Leo can die," Percy agreed with a nod.

"Why are you doing this?" Hazel whimpered.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Percy cut her off. "I'm tired of being a pawn," he spat. "The gods don't really care about us. They're using us. Hera erased my memories and dragged me across the country with no warning. When I was twelve, my life was ruined and many gods tried to kill me for something I didn't so. Then Athena tried to kill me because of something I could do. I'm done. Screw Olympus. I'd rather _die_ than fight another war for them."

"Annabeth?" Piper questioned quietly.

"Athena told me I was a failure to her," she cried angrily. "Me! Architect to the gods, hero of Olympus, warrior since I was seven goddamn years old! And yet, I'm the failure. SO I'm done."

"Let's just leave them here," Percy sighed.

"Come on Clyde," Annabeth smiled as she laced her arm through his.

"Bonnie." and they left.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth left their friends down there for three hours. Long enough for them to figure it out, but not too long. After the hours were over, they went down to announce their prank. They entered the room to find a combination of laughing and thoroughly pissed demigods. Two were shooting the death glare.

Bonnie and Clyde ended up doing twelve laps around the Argo that day.


	8. A Little House Party- OctavianxRachel

**A/N: THIS ONE IS SLIGHTLY M BECAUSE IT CONTAINS UNDERAGE DRINKING, HOUSE PARTIES AND AWKWARD SITUATIONS THAT I FEEL BAD FOR PUTTING THESE CHARACTERS INTO. AND PERCY HAS A BBASKETBALL TEAM AT GOODE. READ AT OWN RISK BECAUSE YOU WILL FEEL EMBARESSED FOR THEM.**

**But still, I would read it. I just said M to be safe.**

**OK, so IMPORTANTE ANNOUNCMETE: I will be starting my two new fanfictions, Inner Demons and Nightmares, very soon! Enjoy the show!**

**Random Demi-God: I know right! I was laughing as I worte that part, imagining what they would be doing! LOL.**

**DaGodOfArtificialShnantz, this one is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Octavian. Octavian and Rachel. Octachel. Rachtavian.

How something could feel so right and yet be so absolutely wrong on so many levels I have no idea.

Our couple name sounded like a sweet symphony as it rang around in my head. We were curled up on a Central Park bench, watching the sun set, after our movie date. It was everything I wanted it to be. The gods had even made an exception to the 'no dating as the Oracle' rule, considering he was the Roman auger and all. But still, it felt strangely right and wrong at the same time. The gods had given us approval- what more could I ask for, really? But still, it felt as if the spirit of the oracle was trapped inside of me, writhing around and telling me it was wrong.

Little did I know everything would be changing in a matter of days. From 'hey, we're a couple now!' to something a little bit more... present.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were throwing a house party.

Totally out of character for them, or at least for Annabeth. And it wasn't going to be a simple demigod party. Percy had decided to turn it into a huge celebration for him and his basketball team, since they had made nationals that year. He wanted nothing more that to blow off some steam with his friends, and I totally supported that idea. Plus, I had never been to a real high school party. But the way Percy broke it to us was a little, well...

Awkward.

The entire crew, plus Nico, Reyna, me and Octavian, were riding off towards Camp Halfblood from Camp Jupiter. We were all siting on the upper deck, playing Cards Against Humanity. It was really freaking funny. But Percy signaled the 'time out' gesture, and we all shut up.

"Okay," he announced excitedly. "You guys are in for a surprise."

"We're throwing a little party for Percy and the basketball team," Annabeth smiled. "Like, the entire Goode High School is going to be there, and its going to be the party of the century."

"We're using Paul and Sally's new house," Percy said, using the names he knew the rest of the crew would recognize. "You guys in? Oh! And no demigod-ness. I don't need to be cleaning _that_ mess up."

"We're in!" Everyone said at once.

"Okay, so now for the ground rules," Annabeth said. "17 or older to drink. Period. I don't need _this_ many drunk demigods to take care of."

Everyone stared for a moment. Piper ventured to ask what they were all thinking. "Um, _drinking_?"

Percy and Annabeth nodded slowly, as if she were a young child. "Yes Piper," Percy said. "Drinking. It _is_ a high school party, remember?"

"And the bedrooms are off limits," Annabeth continued, crossing her arms over her sweatshirt. "They'll probably be occupied for most of the night anyways. And _no_ drugs. If anybody asks you if you want to have some Beans or meet Molly, say freaking no!"

Dead. Silence.

"Um, should I even be going?" Hazel quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "I mean, I am only thirteen."

"It shouldn't be a big deal."

_This_, I thought to myself with a smile, _is going to be entertaining._

* * *

The party started at nine thirty, but I got there at nine twenty and there were already cars lined up and down the street. I tugged a little at my skimpy jean shorts. I looked a little slutty, what with a spaghetti strap top _and_ short shorts, but I wasn't even near Piper and Annabeth. They were probably the best/worst dressed there.

Piper had her makeup piled un. She had brought out her inner child of Aphrodite for the night, and she worked it. She had short shorts and a deep V-neck t-shirt that was a mix of browns, greens and blues. Her heels had already been kicked off, but I imagined that they had topped off the ensemble. Her makeup was carefully done- just enough to be severely attractive without being too slutty. Perfect for her.

Annabeth looked so out of character. Her miniskirt was short enough to make Percy blush, which he did when she flung her arms around his neck. She was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder top that was flowed and whirled around her every time she moved. Again, no shoes. I looked down at my clothing, suddenly feeling a little less self-conscious. My group of friends were in the living room, watching a game of beer pong. I'd never played, but I knew the rules. Percy was playing this dark-haired mortal guy, and everyone was crowded on his side of the table, watching with interest. I slid in next to Octavian, who put his arm around me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I smiled up at him.

Percy scored on the other guy and laughed. The other guy groaned as he picked up the cup. He glanced at it, the said, "Come on, Perce, you know I don't drink much. I have, like, zero tolerance level!"

"Then you shouldn't play beer pong against my boyfriend, Keegan," Annabeth laughed. Still the grabbed the cup out of his hand and downed it for him. He rolled his eyes, as if he had been expecting that, while the demigods and I stared in shock. "You're welcome," She smiled. _Since when has Annabeth been, like, a normal teenager?_ I thought to myself. Octavian gave me a look that said he knew exactly what I was thinking.

They played for a few minutes, and then some tall blond girl slid up and kissed Percy on the cheek. Again, the demigods and I gaped. But Annabeth didn't seem to notice, or care. "Hey, Percy, great party!" The girl gave him a hug, which he returned. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Kaela," Annabeth greeted her with open arms- literally.

The girl- _Kaela_, I noted- squealed and gave Annabeth a bear hug. They started chatting as the demigods and Percy's mortal crew made their way to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Nico said the stench of idiotic mortals was giving him a headache- and none of the idiotic mortals we were hanging out with seemed to think it was out of the ordinary. Once we were all inside, each with our own glass of something- except Hazel, Frank, and Leo, who failed to meet the 17-or-older standard, Percy locked the door behind us.

"Time for introductions," Percy smiled. "Keegan, Keala, Jhonny, Susan, Cody: Meet Leo, Rachel, Octavian, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and of course both sides obviously know Annabeth."

I sized them up. Johnny was cute- spiky brown hair, cute blue eyes, nice muscles. Susan was a total slut. She looked like she was just waiting for somebody to come bang her, but her arm was wrapped around that tall Cody boy. Hm. Interesting. Keegan I had already seen, same thing with Kaela.

We sat around all night, listening to the blaring music downstairs. A few hours and many drinks later, I was snuggled up into Octavian's side, and with a sudden rush of confidence I leaned up and kissed him. And then I kissed him again.

I guess that must have sparked something.

Within minutes, things had gone from fun to... awkward. Annabeth was on top of Percy, and they were both a little too drunk to realize that they probably shouldn't be making out like that in public. Susan and Cody were in the closet making weird and disgusting noises. Piper was on Jason's lap, posed seductively. Again, a little too drunk to realize they shouldn't be doing that in public. Kaela had jumped Keegan, and Johnny had passed out. I had no idea when Reyna and Leo left- and Frank and Hazel were watching a movie on his phone in one corner, oblivious to the world and all of the awkward things happening around them.

I grabbed Octavian and pulled him to an empty corner. I was tired. I was going to have a massive headache in the morning. I might not even remember any of this. So, just before I fell asleep, I decided to take a chance. I whispered, "I love you."

And I think I heard him whisper it back.

* * *

We awoke to Mrs. Jacksons screams.

I opened my eyes blearily, and rubbed my temples. Yep. Hangover.

Percy and Annabeth were a mound on the floor. He shot up like a rocket at his moms voice. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Perseus Jackson! Why are there teens passed out _in my kitchen_? And where the hell did you manage to get this freaking liquor from? Does Annabeth have a fake ID again?"

"Again?" Octavian whispered to me. "Some people, huh?"

I leaned into his chest, smiling.

"By the way," he whispered. "Love you too."

"Percy! Annabeth! Get your asses down here!"

"Ow," Annabeth moaned, clutching her head. "Freaking hangovers."

Great. It's going to be one of those days.


	9. The Battle of Songs: PART ONE

**A/N: THIS IS PART ONE.**

I _hate_ karaoke night.

Percy, Piper, and everyone else we know that plays an instrument gets up on stage and dows the background music. And then somebody has to volunteer to sing.

Percy and Piper were pressuring me to sing with them. It was always _Annabeth, look at this song! _or _Annabeth, this is perfect for you! _or, in Percy's case, _Annabeth. Get your ass up on that stage or I won't sleep with you for the rest of the month._

Ok, so maybe the last one only happened when he had nothing left to try. But hey! It was the one that finally got me to go up on that stupid stage.

Everyone from both camps were gathered in the Camp Halfblood Amphitheatre, and I had to go first. I had almost backed out; but the song was to perfect. And Percy agreed to sing something if I would. Since we were both (secretly) obsessed with country and All Time Low, we had each picked out a song for the other person. But I had forced him to give me the song I had wanted, even though I actually did choose something for him. The deal was, since he had actually sung for me once before. Him and Piper were in the back behind the curtains of our little makeshift stage, tuning up. We had learned recently Piper was a guitar player- who knew, right?

Anyways, I heard some of the musicians tuning up and practicing the background music. I was, frankly, nervous as hell. I'd never had a reason to sing in front of people before- so I never had.

Anyways, I was pulling a Jessie James song; a little difficult, but it was so much fun. I loved her song Boys in the Summer- even if parts of it were a little risqué. Percy gave Leo, our announcer, a nod from backstage. He fist bumped Piper- who had gone into her 'bro' mode for playing guitar- and the rest of the musicians took they're places.

"Hello, everyone! Let me introduce our new star and opening act: Annabeth Chase, singing _Boys in the Summer!_"

The curtains opened, Percy and Piper opened the song, and then I started singing.

"It's hot as hell, even in the shade, squeeze you a little bit of lemonade. Wearing next to nothing and we like it. Coconut oil running down our backs, girls trying to give the guys a heart attack. Baby there's no denying. The only reason for July is skinny dipping and checking out tan lines. Making out underneath the moonlight!"

I gained confidence gradually. But by the time we reached the first chorus, I ripped the mike off it's stand and started strutting around on the stage like a pro. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah. Take your shirt off, in the water pull me under. Ooh! I must be dreaming. Oh! You got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I did a girl little kick and hair flip, then ran across to the other side of the stage near the band.

"Can't stand the heat kissing on me, standing in line at the Dairy Queen. You stick your hand in my back pocket. Driving down the road, you'll be hanging out the window. Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go and I don't care cause I like ya. We're underneath the stars. Laying here on the hood of your car, baby, I barely know who you are."

I walked up to percy and literally _sang to him_ for the next verse. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah. Take your shirt off, in the water, pull me under. Oh! I must be dreaming. Oh! you got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I went back up to the stand and stuck the mike back in for the bridge. "Summer only lasts so long, and there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah. No need to apologize, just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight.

"It's hot as hell even in the shade. Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade Wearing next to nothing and we like it. 1, 2, 3, yeah!"

I smiled teasingly and shifted my weight around, dancing a little bit in place. Catcalls and applause. "Yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah! Take your shirt off, in the water pull me under. Oh! I must be dreaming. Oh! you got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I repeated it several times, then ended. Hand in the air, hair all over and flowing down my back, laughing. I had actually enjoyed myself!

"Wasn't she amazing, ladies and gentlemen?" Leo laughed as he came back on stage. the cutains closed, and I let out a huge breath. I jumped as Percy put a hand on my shoulder.

"You were amazing," he smiled.

"Save it, Seaweed Brain." I leaned down and kissed him. "You still have to go next."


	10. My hiatus explained

**Hey guys. I know I've been on hiatus, but hear me out.**

**So, I was diagnosed with clinical depression a few months back. I never been struggling with suicidal impulses. I have been messed up. Still am. Always will be. But, for a while, I've been getting better. So now I'm back! I apologize if my stories are darker than usual, but that's a side effect of me being me, I guess. Love you all! I'll update with real stories soon, I swear! But I'll leave you with a question: do any of you struggle with depression/self harm/eating disorders/suicidal tendencies? If you do, I'm here to help you however I can! Bye!**

**~Niclo/Nikki**


	11. As Happy as Depressed Can Get

**(Skip this annoying authors note if you feel like it. I won't mind! ;D)**

**I have posted the second chapter of my book, Nightmares. Enjoy it!**** Right Now! GO!**

**HEYA GUYSSSS! Shout outs to the following people:**

**FruitQueen: Tell your friend that she is most definitely going to be alright, and to just give herself time. All wounds heal with time and love. *gives both of you hugs***

**Hunter10600: Aww, thanks! I promise I'll try! And yes, I bet it's awesome too~ ;3**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP** (**AKA one of the nicest people in existence): Aww. *blushes* Thanks for your concern. I will!**

**ButitHappened: Yep! I will! And aww. X3**

**StreakyStarr: I like your confidence in me. It's refreshing. And thanks for the support!**

* * *

_**MUST READ BEFORE STARTING STORY**_

**So, I just got this idea randomly. Like, I don't even know. I was just thinking about what it would be like if they were all humans with weird backstories. Plus, parts of this are kind of based on my life. IDEK. Ok? Ok. DEAR GOD I JUST WENT ALL TFiOS WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?! So, they are human, and yeah. Weird backstories, and slightly OOC. Well, a lot OOC. But ****_oh well._**** ;3**

**Love yall! Stay beautiful!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

POV: Annabeth (**becuz its fuuunnnnn**)

Life has a way of beating you down, messing you up, tugging your heartstrings and pushing your buttons, sometimes all at once. But the heart, the buttons, the beating and the messing aren't really what causes a mental break. One piece alone isn't enough to break someone down. You have to combine everything, and then toss in the stressors: the dysfunctional family life, the high expectations, the bullying, the school work, your own standards for yourself- eventually the bar is set so high that it's in the clouds and you're on the ground. You're unable to reach it, and you know you never will. your own mind turns against you, forcing you to look at yourself in the worst light possible. You're too fat. You're ugly. You're stupid. You're a failure. You'll never be good enough. You'll never be loved.

These hateful thoughts send people into a weird kind of downward spiral, one that just keeps spinning you around and soon you're tumbling deep down a mental rabbit hole like some kind of Alice in Wonderland remake. It bends your will until it's forced to snap. This downward spiral is the single influence on peoples lives that can make them want to kill themselves, or hurt themselves. And it is all caused by your own mind. By the time you realize you've isolated yourself, locked yourself in, it's to late. You're trapped there inside your own head, which ends up being the last place you want to be.

And too soon, some people decide that they would rather die than try to escape their minds grasp.

I am ashamed to say I was one of them. And I didn't even have a really good reason for it, which is what makes me ashamed. Nothing was really wrong, but I wanted to die.

So, on my eighteenth birthday, that's exactly what I did. I took a bunch of painkillers and popped them down my throat, hoping they would kill the emotional pain inside. I had a breakdown. My mother had told me that I had failed her too many times and if I got under a ninety five on my next Physics exam she would send me to boarding school. Away from my friends, my family, my _home_. And I didn't want that.

But, somehow, my parents came home from work early.

Somehow, I ended up alive.

Somehow, I ended up in rehab, with a group of other teens who had tried to kill themselves.

Who am I, you may be asking? Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena Chase (stupid name, I know,) lawyer extraordinaire. My dad was awesome, for the most part, and my brothers were sweet as pie. But the expectations were to much. I felt like a rip-off Cinderella- little miss Annie-do-this-Annie-do-that. Was that all I meant to them? Really?

The day after my eighteenth birthday, I woke up in a sterile white room that smelled like a strange combination of flowers and rubbing alcohol. There were these cute little, pale blue colored curtains around the single window. They were partially open at on end, and I could see the whole skyline of NYC. The Empire State Building rose in the distance, clouded by mist, like some giant protector of our little slice of suburban paradise. I was high up, and I looked away before the sudden height made me nauseous. The floor was white linoleum. I glanced to my left, fully expecting to see another empty bed, but the curtain was pulled. I could barely make out the words on a sign in the hall: West Wing Teenage Recovery Unit. High Security.

I wondered why I was in a High Security Recovery Unit. Why would I need to be here? What happened? I didn't feel broken or hurt. Just tired.

Then my birthday's events came crashing down on me, so fast and with such force that my head started to ache. "Ow," I mumbled, staring at the IV cord attached to my arm. There were these sticky little wire things attached to my collar bone, and without thinking, I popped one off. I say a light begin to flash on the machine next to me, and then a shrill screech before a nurse came in holding a needle. She looked exhausted.

"Please tell me you don't need to be sedated too," she said in a low, weary voice. "That girl in 3B was a nightmare."

I laughed. "Uh, no. I don't think I need to be sedated. I just didn't understand what those were and pulled one off to inspect it. I wasn't really thinking about what it was hooked up to. Do you mind giving me the time?"

She blinked once, then twice. "Uh, seven twenty, about. I'm Sally. You must be Annabeth."

"Uh, yeah."

"Honey, you need to sleep. A lot. Let the drugs work their way out of your system. So sit back and relax. By the end of the week, you'll be in an ordinary room with some other girls that we need to keep under surveillance for a while. You'll go to a group therapy thing, and when the therapists give their all clear, you can go home."

"Uh, ok."

She left, shutting the door behind her. "If you need anything, rip off a monitor!" And she was gone.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Sally was right. At the end of the week, I was moved into an ordinary unit with two other girls, a pretty black girl named Hazel, and a Native American girl named Piper. They were both pretty, but each of their problems was evident in some way.

Piper had cuts lining her thighs, and cried at the strangest of times.

Hazel was almost definitely underweight, and constantly worried about her looks.

I didn't need to ask why they weren't aloud to leave the mental health hospital. They clearly weren't completely over their problems. I, on the other hand, still thought I didn't belong.

I twirled in front of the mirror, ready for my first section of group therapy. My mom and dad had packed some clothes- from my dad, all my favorite t-shirts and jeans, from my mom, all these stupid blouses and dress pants I would never wear. I had chosen to wear my favorite long green maxi skirt with my olive green V-neck from Aero, which I thought might just be the softest thing on earth. I tossed my curl locks into a pony tail and trailed after Piper and Hazel as they guided me to group therapy.

They had informed me earlier our group was teens only, so there weren't as many people. There were, in fact, only eight of us: Me, Piper, Hazel, a boy named Frank, one named Percy, one named Leo, and one named Nico. There was also a guy named Jason, but he wasn't always there, because he found everyone except Piper and Leo infuriating.

We were the last to arrive. A perky young woman with sand colored hair smiled and told us to sit. We did as she told.

"Alright, guys and gals," she said in an overly perky voice. A curly haired boy with an impish grin pointed at her and then mimed shooting himself. We barely contained our laughter at his antics. "Today, since Annabeth is new here, we'll each share our story with her. Then we'll listen to hers."

I noticed how a few people squirmed uncomfortably, while some people laughed nervously or rolled their eyes. Sharing didn't seem to be something people liked doing here.

"Piper? You care to go first?"

Piper nodded. "I was thirteen. My dad made me go to this kids party, even though the male host was a lot older, because he didn't feel like finding me a babysitter or whatever. Even though I was too old for one. I went, I was drugged, I was raped. The end."

Perky looked at her pointedly, as if wanting her to say more. She didn't. Eventually, Perky moved on. "Leo?"

"My mom died in a fire when I was young. My family wouldn't take me in, and my dad disappeared when I was born, so I had nowhere to go. I bounced between foster homes where a ton of shit went down and life happened. Then I ended up at a boarding school where I jumped off the roof, and then I got here."

A pause. Then, "Ok. Uh, Hazel?"

"My dad died. My mom didn't want me. Kids treated me like I was cursed. Racism was a big thing in my neighborhood. I was treated like crap by everyone, and I started to think I was. I had a fight with anorexia. I was nearly beaten to death by this group of racial extremists. I tried to kill myself while I was in the hospital by saving up my pain meds and overdosing, and I obviously didn't succeed. So, yeah."

"Thank you, Hazel, for putting it in detail. Frank?"

"My mom dies. My grandmother dies. My dad died. Not necessarily in that order."

A long silence. "Uh, Nico."

This scary looking kid wearing all black glared at her. "No. Move on."

Perky swallowed. "Uh, Percy?" she asked weakly.

"My dad died. I had a lot of trouble with bullying in school because I have ADHD and I'm dyslexic. Teachers told me I was stupid. Kids told me I was stupid. My mom was working a dead end nursing job with an abusive boyfriend. I just wanted out. I still do want out, actually."

Perky frowned. "Out of what, Percy?"

The kid with the green eyes crossed his arms defiantly, and stared her right in the eyes. "Life," he stated.

Perky frowned harder, as if they had this conversation many times. "Percy-" she started.

"Here we go," said Nico.

"-we've had this conversation a million times. This group is to teach you about surviving the depression and your problems. It isn't to teach you to hate your life more."

"If this is what my life is going to be like forever, what am I supposed to want to do? Sing a song and ride off into the sunset on a unicorn farting rainbows?"

I burst out laughing, and everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "Sorry," I laughed out. "But I just think it's so ironic that you say that with a tone that suggest that is the worst possible place you could be right now. It's not. You could be six feet under right now, buried in dirt, and your soul would be snuffed out like a candle in a windstorm."

"Don't you believe in the afterlife?" Percy asked, head tilted in confusion.

"No. Partially because if there was a god, none of us would be going through all this shit right now anyways. If there is such a God who controls our fate, why the hell doesn't he do anything about the people who are so desperate to have their problems fixed that they're willing to die to get away from it?"

"What's your story?" They all ask in unison. I notice Percy staring at me intently, almost as if he's trying to stare through me and see my thoughts.

So I look right at him as I tell it. "My mom is that huge lawyer, Athena Chase. She acts like a snob to us, to my entire family. Treats every question like a court case. When I was five and I couldn't learn my multiplication table, she told me I couldn't have and friends come over for two months. And she kept that promise. This year, I got a ninety three on my Physics test twice in a row. The problem was, my mothers standard is ninety five and above in all subjects. She told me I was a failure of a daughter. She told me that I wasn't her daughter, that I was a horrible human being, that I was going to end up being a college dropout and end up dead in a gutter somewhere. She said, 'Pull your act together or your going to boarding school. In fact, you are going. I don't care about you. You're ruining the family image.' So, I decided to stop disappointing her. Because even if I dropped off the face of the earth, it would be better than failing her one more time. If your life is already over, why not end it completely?"

"Do you still want to die?" Piper asked.

"No. Not right now, because my mother isn't here. But the minute I get home it'll turn back into me being little miss Annie-do-this-Annie-do-that. And then I will want to kill myself again."

Percy smiled at me. A bright, genuine smile. Everyone looked surprised. I was too, because Piper told me he never smiled. "You're something, Wise Girl. Definitely something."

* * *

**A MONTH LATER...**

I grabbed Percy's hand, tugging him towards me. We were cuddled up in the guys room for movie night, Piper and Jason talking quietly to each other. Once I had met Jason, I had decided he was cool, and thought I was okay. We annoyed each other, but not to the I'm-gonna-kill-you level, so it was all good. Percy and I ended up dating. I loved him. He loved me. We even talked about having a future someday- after all, we were both over eighteen. Old enough to get real jobs. We were taking online college, and I was acing it. He was barely passing, but for him, that was incredible.

Leo had met this girl named Calypso outside of the place, since he had been released. He was on Skype, chatting with Hazel and Frank, who were apparently together. I had also found out Nico was pretty much as straight as a circle, and he had a boyfriend named Jared who lived in Canada. They had met on a summer program, and I personally thought they were cute together. Even if I _was_ still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Nico was gay as the day was long.

We were watching X-Men, The Last Stand, one of my favorite movies. Percy had his headphones in and was humming the lyrics to Sleeping with Sirens. I laughed as Hazel threw a piece of popcorn at the TV when Magneto came on, shouting "BOO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" We were happy.

Well, happy as a bunch of suicidal teens could get, anyways.


	12. Dear Diary

**ANNOYINGLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE HERE IS SKIPPABLE IF YA WANT TOO. w**

**Hey guys, Nikki here! So, I have one message for one very awesome person who reviews, like, literally everything. MAH SOUL SISTAH, DREAMINGFIRE! The power of peanut butter is a strong one, my friend, very strong. I is gonna try and update at least twice a week, because I have all these random oneshots just sitting around in my mind waiting to be written, but it's probably not going to happen. SO YEAH. **

**I can't understand why people read this. All I can write as far as fanfiction goes is fluffy crap. ._. WHY YOU PEOPLE LIKE SO MUCH?! Lol, no, I'm happy you all like it. I hope you guys have a great week and enjoy! Thanksies!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

**POV: Hazel**

_Dear diary-that-I-don't-understand-why-I-write-in:_

Being the daughter of Pluto isn't easy. And if you throw a little magic into the mix, you're life only gets harder.

But I do admit, being able to manipulate the mist has it's perks. There was this one time when Percy was annoying me, so I basically conjured a wall and let him run into it. He was out like a light, and I was able to continue watching my favorite horror anime, Higurashi, without him lecturing me on how I was too young to watch people get smashed by a baseball bat. But in _real life_, instead of in Percy's _mind, _I had seen things ten times worse than that. Plus, Higurashi is more than mindless violence. You'd have to be completely dense to think everybody killed each other for fun.

But now I'm off topic.

The other time was when Piper went on a four-strand-braid kick and decided to braid my hair. My hair is impossible on a good day, and on a bad day I want to just cut it all off. Braiding it makes it twice as impossible, and I refused to let her touch me. So I imagined her leg was on fire. It didn't hurt her, not really, because it wasn't real. But it was sure funny watching her run in circles screaming "My pants are on fire! My pants are _on fire, goddamn it!_"

Life on the Argo is hard sometimes. I just sit there reading most of the time, or I practice my Mist powers. Sometimes I practice working on my combat skills, or manipulating gems and metals. My powers are getting stronger.

My seasickness is bad as ever.

Frank is being his usual weird self, but that's okay. He's adorable when he's being like that. Reminds me that he may not look so cuddly, but inside he's still just his usual self.

Well, that's about it, I guess.

~Hazel


	13. MAGICAL Dr PEPPER

**Because Doctor Pepper is only THE BEST SODA POP THINGY EEVVVVVAHHHH!**

**Just ignore the crazy girl. I must be hormonal, or something.**

**Luvies! Bye!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

**POV: Calypso**

I miss him. A lot.

I miss him when I look at my garden. I miss him when I see that stupid fountain he fixed. I miss him when I make myself a new pair of jeans. I miss him when I'm in the woods. I miss him when I'm on the seashore. I miss him when I stare at the ruins of my dining table.

I just _miss him._ And I want him to come back.

But that can never happen, because he's gone and it's against the rules to come back. The stupid gods have cursed me. He'll never come back. Why would he want to? After all, he's not allowed to love me. Another part of the rules. He'll never come back. Why can't I just let it be? Just move on, accept that it's over? _He'll never come back._

But part of me still believes. To this very day there is a still a little voice in my head, telling me that I can have him. After all, Valdez is a rule breaker of the tenth degree. Why shouldn't he break the rules that are keeping us apart?

But that doesn't mean he can come back, Calypso. Get that through your head.

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping down on the sand with my eyes squeezed shut. "I hate my life. I hate this island. I hate this curse."

And then something hit me in the head.

I sat up straight, hand clutching my injured forehead, looking around in a search for my attacker. "What in the actual hell is going on?"

I twisted around, looking behind me. And there it sat. A glint of metal and red paint, the white letters standing against it in stark contrast. Something I had only heard about from Leo when he had asked me if I had any. Which, of course, I didn't, because it was considered something 'modern' that I couldn't have. What is this magical thing, you ask?

A can of Dr. Pepper, just sitting there, half buried in sand. It must've hit me with the force of a small meteor.

Or, a metal meteor, as it were.

I snatched it up, inspecting it. "If memory serves, you pop the little tab thingy up and-" I shrieked in outrage as the thing exploded and decided to douse me in a sticky brown substance.

"Uh, sorry." I whipped around once more, looking for the source of the voice, and sure enough there he was, three feet away. Mr. Rule-breaker himself. Just standing there awkwardly, looking at me. "I should've told you not to open it. The carbonation is what makes it do that. If you shake it, the pressure builds up and-"

I tackled him. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you to fall asleep."

I frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because I can only visit you when you're asleep. Called in a little favor somebody owed me."

"But I'm not asleep. This is real."

"No, it's not."

"But it has to be."

"But it's not."

I leaned forward, intending to shut him up with a kiss.

And then I woke up, sitting up strait in my bed, looking around. After deciding it had been a dream, I threw my hair into a braid and stood. When I reached my garden, I saw the two cans sitting there on the very same fountain that stupid repair boy had fixed once. And there was a note.

"Enjoy. Remember to wait before you open them. See you soon. You know, when we kill the stupid earth mother and everything. - Valdez."

I smiled.

Dr. Pepper fixes everything, I guess.


End file.
